Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 22
Suggestions Impa vs. Nabooru Battle of the Sages,one a master theif the other a master ninja who would win.--User:Badboy918-- Gomess vs. Reapling Battle of the two Grim Reaper like things. Seems like a fair-fight to me...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 02:31, 4 December 2008 (UTC) : : I believe I actually suggested this once. I still like it, but it doesn't seem as good as I thought it was (perhaps I was kind of biased since it was my fight? Whatever AuronKaizer says, though, I still like Master Stalfos vs. Igos Du Ikana......and no, AuronKaizer, I am not "calling you out". I'm not trying to say anything negative about you, I'm simply pointing out that I still like that fight, and since you were the main person that didn't like it, you warrant a mention). I think that there's also a chance that it will be one-sided. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 02:51, 4 December 2008 (UTC) : : I can't even remember what you're talking about there, but this is a pretty good fight. You could do the "..from lesser known games" argument I guess, but people will vote either way. Trust me eh? --AuronKaizer' 03:26, 4 December 2008 (UTC) : : I don't get it. I can't remember if you used neutral or oppose when I suggested this fight, but either way, you're only ''now supporting it? Is it that your standards have changed or what? And I'm referring to the time when I suggested Master Stalfos vs. Igos du Ikana. I believe you said some stuff about how you knew that I knew I would oppose it if somebody else suggested it, which wasn't true at all. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:34, 4 December 2008 (UTC) : : I say a lot of things and don't mean them. Lots of the stuff I say is for comedic effect; that was one of them. You just have to learn that you can't take most of what I say seriously. It's just what I do. And I was a little annoyed at the time, but no big. And people's opinions can change, right? --AuronKaizer 05:20, 4 December 2008 (UTC) : : Not to be rude, but I fail to see how that's comedic.....it was kind of rude, if you ask me. The way I see it, it's an unfound assumption about the way I think, and it's also kind of insulting the fight itself, saying that it was bad enough for me to dislike it. I guess you didn't mean it that way, but I still fail to see how that comment could even be taken as a comedic comment. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:46, 4 December 2008 (UTC) : : Well then, you're just lucky not to have a bad sense of humour like me :) it may have been sort of a rib, but that's so long ago I can't even remember myself. --AuronKaizer 15:37, 4 December 2008 (UTC) : : At least you admit to having a bad sense of humor. One of my friends makes absolutely horrible puns (for example, "my jokes are berry punny" is meant to parody "my jokes are very funny") and he never admits that his jokes flat out fail. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:53, 4 December 2008 (UTC) : : I've rejected later suggestions of my fights, see last week. Solar flute : : I like it. stardude613 Wallmaster vs. Zant's Hand I wonder who posted this? : : You're rather persistent. Really want to see this fight, eh? Well, so do I. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:51, 4 December 2008 (UTC) : : We can do this now. It's a good suggestion, and I guess with the sad amount of good suggestions we get around here and the general scarceness of constantly updated fights, we should have dropped that "same thing two times after each other" argument. But why dwell on the past when you can worry about the future? --AuronKaizer 03:26, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :: ::Actually I'm making the new fights, apparently. that delay we had...that was a test to see if they would make new fights without me. Solar flute : : I really like this fight. User:Dragonmaster kayla : : This fight will be cool, and I don't see a clear winner. -PhantomGanonUsurper27 : : Hmmmm... sound fun... OiXerxes 04:27, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : : persistency is the key. Solar flute : : I'm interested into seeing who would win this fight. Oddball464 : : At some point, Solar flute, it's best to just make the fight and accept that we're not going to. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:32, 10 December 2008 (UTC) : : I think this would be a good fight. I already know who I'm voting for.[[User:Linkpwns|linkpwns. so does kirby!]] 16:50, 10 December 2008 (UTC) : : This is a matter of opinion, but, I can't stand either of them! stardude613 Phantom Ganon vs. Phantom Zant Wich copy is more annoying? stardude613 : : I don't know, it seems nice, but it also seems a little one-sided to Phantom Ganon. Oh, and was this fight based on me? :p -PhantomGanonUsurper27 : : I agree with Phantom Ganon Usurper 27. Also, whether or not they're annoying is debatable. For example, I found Phantom Zant annoying, but I love Phantom Ganon, but a friend of mine hates Phantom Ganon in every way (or so he says), but he thinks Phantom Zant is awesome, and then there are the people that think neither is annoying, and the people that think that both are annoying.....get what I'm saying? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:49, 4 December 2008 (UTC) : : I like this fight, and I wouldn't really know the outcome. Okay, so not. But it's still a good enough battle for me. --AuronKaizer 04:42, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : : Hmm. I'm beginning to think that maybe we should require people putting more legitimate and unbiased reasons for their battles. Someone always does something like this; annoyance is relative and all that. Thoughts? --AuronKaizer 04:42, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : : I think it's usually a joke, but I kind of agree. It's relative. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:46, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : : I see phantom ganon winning. Solar flute : : Phantom zant was irritating but to weak to be annoyiing. On the other side phantom ganon was just awsome. Metroidhunter32 14:07, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Epona vs. King of Red Lions Which is the best way of transportation?vlink : : I don't really see anything wrong with it, but I just don't like it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:17, 7 December 2008 (UTC) : : Epona would win... but KoRL (Carl!) was much cooler. Portal-Kombat : : Ouch. It's Nixon vs. McGovern all over again. Get the reference and you may need a life. --AuronKaizer 05:04, 14 December 2008 (UTC) : : oneside, and Epona would win. Ganondorf vs. Dark Link Battle of the powerful guys --Link vs dark link 04:50, 14 December 2008 (UTC) : : Both of these guys are exceedingly popular. It'd be cool to see this. Dark Link would easily beat Ganondorf in a real battle though. Ganon/dorf can be defeated in an instant while the Dark Link battle in its mind-numbing hardness can bring about serious lacerations to the thorax. --AuronKaizer 05:03, 14 December 2008 (UTC) : : King of Darkness vs. Link's Doppleganger. I'm in. NintendoGamer1124 : : It seems intersting/enjoyable, but I totally foresee a one-sided fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:42, 14 December 2008 (UTC) : : I like.-LeoLab 18:58, 14 December 2008 (UTC) : : This fight looks like fun. Oddball464 : : Interesting fight, but I feel dark link would likely win against...almost anyone. Dialask77 : : I disagree with Dialask, Ganondorf would definately. stardude613 Resistance vs. Tetra's Pirates Battle of the marauding bands of good guys!Bek The Conqueror 21:44, 18 December 2008 (UTC) King of Red Lions vs. S.S. Linebeck Which is the best ship/boat?LeaderSheikah Comments In all fairness I think people should not be able to vote for only SOME of the suggestions. I think that they should vote for all of them or don't vote at all. Also if someone only voted for some and not all of the suggestions then his/her vote(s) should not count. I agree! stardude613 That's rather harsh. I mean, there's the neutral template, I guess, but if somebody really doesn't have an opinion on a fight, they shouldn't be forced to make some insignificant comment just to register their other votes. Sure, it would be nice if they voted for most of the fights, so that certain ones don't get overlooked, but I don't think making their votes invalid is the way to go. That would also get rather complicated and such, with a bunch of real votes and invalid votes mixed in together, and it would be very hard to count them up for when the new fight is made. Also, what if somebody goes on vacation midweek, and they don't have internet access where they've gone? It wouldn't be fair to deprive them of their voting right if that happened. It would probably also be a very hard rule to enforce. I mean, a lot of people don't even pay attention to the "only 8 suggestions per week" rule. I don't see a lot of people really following this rule, and as such we would have a big mess of invalid votes. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:39, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Lets say, for example, that your a judge in a pie making contest. Is it fair if you ony vote for the flavors you like and are familir with, and leave other competitors without a chance to win? And if they aren't familir with a character they can read about them on this wiki! Making people's votes invalid may not be the way to go, but we can figure something out. thoughts? stardude613 Now hang on. I never said anything about not voting for something because you aren't familiar with the characters. I was referring to a fight that somebody truly has no opinion about. We don't want each and every fight to be spammed with neutral votes. That would make it very, very difficult to count the votes for when a new fight is made. Yes, they should vote for something if they truly support or oppose it, and maybe occasionally put in a neutral vote under certain circumstances, but there are a lot of fights that a given person simply has no opinion on. Nothing's going to be changed by putting a neutral vote on a fight - if a fight has 3 votes and you put a neutral vote on it, it will still have 3 votes. Therefore, there's no reason to put a neutral vote unless you have something significant to say about it. People will support the fights they like, oppose the ones they don't, and they shouldn't have to feel any need to vote for the ones they have no opinion about. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:32, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Well I was considering neutral to count as a vote, but we could have people all vote on one day and only allow voting to be allowed for 24 hours. ( or 48 hour period of time) after 8 suggestions have been suggested. We could include the time of which votes are due. I don't even have to think about that to know that I don't support it. That would create a whole bunch of pressure and stress. I don't want to have a deadline to vote, and I'm pretty sure nobody else does either. Also, as I said before, what if somebody goes on vacation to a place with no internet, or what if somebody gets sick and can't log in for a few days, or what if they just happen to get busy with other things? There are a whole bunch of things that could prevent people from voting for later suggestions, and it's not fair to invalidate their votes for the earlier ones. That would also make things a whole lot more complicated than they need to be. The system's not perfect right now, but it's as good as it's going to get. We don't need to change anything. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:00, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Let's carry this discussion onwards to next week. Solar flute Erm why are all the suggestions still there even though the new fight is underway? Metroidhunter32 22:02, 18 December 2008 (UTC) why would you guys rather complain than change it yourself? Solar flute 18:30, 19 December 2008 (UTC)